The itsy bitsy spider
by Lila-the-writer
Summary: -Fairy tale hetalia crossover Reader insert- Little miss (Name) was always up for a walk in the park, But there was this one place that neared the edge of the park. A clearing in the middle of the woods was forbidden. at least for (Name). Her mother never wanted her doing dangerous things, but how could she resist? It was right in front of her...
1. Chapter 1

**L**ittle miss (Name) was walking in the woods when it all happened. she was going on her average walk around the park like she normally did. though, today was different. May it be the cold,sickening feeling the morning breeze gave off or maybe it was the feeling that she was being watched by someone or something...

Be it as it may, (Name) shrugged off the feeling and continued her stroll through the park. Now, normally, there was always a clearing that she would come across every time she went to the park. her mother had always said:

_"Remember (name), Don't go to the clearing where there's no one around. Its not safe." _

It was always that same reminder that she would say. It bothered (Name) so. But today more than others. She usually listened to her mothers warnings about the clearing, but today, something just sparked her curiosity, who knows what but she was just dying to take a look at whats there. So there she was, Standing in the middle of the very wide path that lay just before it crossed into the clearing, trees on either side of her. It was just so interesting! Nothing compared to how spooky and amazing the place looked from where (Name) stood. The clearing looked different from the rest of the park. it had those trees that seemed to be covered in some type of white silk material and the leaves were long dead and fallen off the tree. the grass was brown with death, but the soil looks rich.

"wow, mother wasn't kidding when she said no one went over here." (Name) said walking into the path. the path itself seemed to stretch on forever until there was dip to where (Name) couldn't see it anymore. Dead trees were all around the place and seemed to disappear as she reached a sudden turn in the path. Around the bend, There was a stump and no more trees were around it. Just a single stump. (Name) tilted her head, confused.

"That's strange..." She muttered under her breath, the feeling of somebody watching her seemed to strengthen. She chuckled nervously and looked around her to see if anybody was there...

No one. Just her...

She shrugged off the feeling once more and waltzed over to the stump taking a seat. Her stomach gurgled and she giggled slightly.

"I guess Im hungry from all this exploring!" She thought aloud. Its a good thing her mother packed her something to eat for her walk. She slipped the basket she was holding off of her arm and into her lap. She opened up one of the sides and took out a sandwich,smiling and trying to shrug off that same feeling from earlier.

Little did she know that there was something big and black moving behind her near the stump. It inched slowly towards her as she began to take a small bite out of her sandwich...


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments of stirring about, miss (name) awoke from her slumber. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. All she remembers is something big, black and hairy approaching her from behind. It had nearly taken a piece out of her shoulder. The wordy thing that she remember was its narrowed, glaring red eyes. She shuddered from where she lies on the ground. That's when she had realized something...her whole body was wrapped in a web-like substance. (Names) eyes widened as she began to squirm about in pure shock.

"Oh look, she's awake." A dark voice filled the air. (Name) couldn't sit up right to see who the voice belonged to. But from the sounds of it, it was a young male she guessed. Another voice was heard throughout the forest.

"Heh, you're right. What do you say we do with her?" This voice sounded even more ominous than the first one. It was definitely a male though. (Name), with new found panic in her body, began to thrash even harder on the floor. What would these weirdoes do to her? The two kidnappers walked over to (name), only their silhouettes appearing above her. She tried to scream only to note that she had a gag tied around her mouth.

They both chuckled maniacally at her struggling. One of them bent down so that (name) could see what he looks like. He had mussed Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and over it was a black denim jacket and Jean pants. He also had a weird hair curl that went up right on the middle of his head. He was smiling down at her; a twisted smirk was playing at his lips.

"She's a cute thing eh Mattie?" The one crouching said to the one who was still standing. The one standing nodded and then crouched down to get a better look at (name). "Mattie" had similar hair, but his curl was longer and made a loop in the middle of it. He was smiling too but not as deadly as the other one. Mattie had magnificent violet eyes. His attire was pretty much the same as blue eyes next to him. They were both wearing glasses. (Name) thought they were kind of cute. What was she thinking?! These boys had abducted her! They're probably creeps who've killed many other women like you! She scolded herself. Even if that were true...she did find them very attractive...

"A beauty Al a beauty." Mattie replied. They both exchanged glances with each other while (Name) lied there confused as hell. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

The two blondes were exchanging glances and muttering things that (Name) couldn't hear. She was still lying on the ground, but not squirming seeing as they weren't going to do anything. yet. there was a long silence in the air and (Name) was feeling really anxious for something to happen. Even if it meant she would have to endure brutality in any sort of way by the two. She just couldn't take the silence anymore. It was like listening to a clock to past the time, except (Name) was listening to the muttering of these males.

"Mmmph!" She spoke, irritated. The two men looked down at her with interest. Blue eyes touched her face softly with his hand causing (Name) to flinch with surprise.

"You're a long way from home, aren't ya little lady?" Al asked her, grinning with new found sadism. (Name) looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. The look in his eyes was starting to freak her out a bit. She nodded, as best someone could nod when on the ground. He smirked. (Name) wished she hadn't went to the other side of the park.

why couldn't she just listen to her mother for once? why was she always so stubborn?

"Hey, girly, what's your name?" Mattie asked her. She glared at him and then tried pointing with her eyes that there was a GAG tied around her mouth. He Sat her up against a tree that was apparently behind her and began to untie the gag. Al was tearing the cobweb off of her, pinching her here and there on accident(or so she thought). She was soon out of all the web and the gag was off her mouth. She coughed and tilted her head from side to side. Al had a smirk on his face, noting that (Name) had a rather short dress on and, and he could see right up the little thing the way she was sitting. Mattie on the other hand was staring into her eyes with a bored expression. "Tell us your name now girl." He demanded causing (Name) to flinch. She gulped thickly and looked around them, trying to think of her actual name.

"U-Uh...er...(N-Name)." She choked out. Her eyes began to flicker from tree to tree and then from branch to branch, until she found herself staring at Mattie. "Wh-what about y-your n-names?" She muttered. Al chuckled and Mattie 'tsked', sneering.

"Name's Alfred." 'Al' stated, a big cheeky grin on his face, but that grin held something more. what could it be? the other one just stared and added,

"Matthew." She nodded, a little confused as to why they captured her. She scratched the back of her head before asking,

"So,er, Wh-why am I here?" that earned her a loud laugh from Alfred and A squint from Matthew.

"Simple girl, you were on OUR property." Matthew informed. (Name)'s eyes widened at this new found information.

"Y-yeah, S-so?" She stuttered half-heartedly. Matthew laughed a loud, a loud shrill piercing the silent forest. Alfred just smirked at the young girl, shaking his head. The laugh was creeping (Name) out. Seriously, what did she get herself into?

**I feel like this chapter wasn't that good...well sorry about not updating sooner and all and sorry for a sucky chapter! **

**Bye for now!**

**-Lila**


End file.
